All the things i'll do for love
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: My first fanfic here! Evra loves Darren.he meets someone,and that someone helps him in a way he and that guy didnt expectd.MM! EvraDarren! may contain EvraSteve,It's a weird pairing but...I kind of like itXD
1. The beginning

Hii everyone!

This is my second fanfic on the book,but its thefirst one in English.

I dont think a lot of people knowthis book in my country,because it wasnt translated to my language and I read the book in English.

anyway...

1.I dont own the characters in the book (T-T why?)

2.I only read the 3 first books

3.I'm sorry if I have mistakes,we dontspeak English in my country.

* * *

The rain was falling form the sky ,like Its joining to my lamentation,

The wind joined to the rain in a sad melody.

I sighed, I hate crying, it makes me fell vulnerable, but I cant stop my tears, I try, I really do!

But I can't,

not when I know that that one I love loves someone else.

I know were both guys,

And I know he wont look at me the way I want him to but...

I suppose it doesn't hurt to dream sometimes.

I'm not sure if I should call myself an idiot,

Ya, I know it's a weird thing to ask yourself but...

On one side, I'm an idiot because I allowed myself to fall in love with him,

But on the other side, I'm smart enough to understand that he doesn't like me back.

"Evra? Are you ok?" he asked me,

"I'm fine Darren" I said "really" I added after he looked at me in a look that said 'don't lie to me' or something like that.

We stayed in a long silence, the only thing you could hear was the blowing wind.

"So…" I said, I wanted to hear his beautiful voice again,

"So what?" he asked me,

"So... did something good happened to you today?" I asked, Again, only wanting to hear his voice,

"Not really. but…"

"But?" I looked at him, he's so perfect…

"I miss her" he said, looking at me,

I know exactly who 'she' was…

'Debbie' that name was ringing in my head like a wrong note in a melody of emotions and thoughts.

"Evra?" he asked me,

"Ha?" I looked at him straight in the eyes for a few minutes,

"Nothing" he said finally.

I was sitting outside, the rain was hitting my face, mixing with my tears.

Then I heard footsteps, someone, or something, Was getting close to me,

"D… Darren?" I called "is that you?"

No answer…

"w…who is it?" I called to the cold night air,

Again, no answer…

"Ok! you can come out now! because if you tried to scare me, you did…" I called, the fear was so clear in my voice,

Then, a figure came out of the shadows, it was a boy, a bit younger then me,

"W…who are you?" I asked,

"I remember you…" he said,

"I…. I don't think we meet" I said, not recognizing the boy,

"You're the snake-boy from that cirque… Cirque Du Freak" he said,

"you were in one of our shows?" I asked,

but he didn't answer me, instead he got closer "were is he?" ha asked me,

"were is who?" I asked, confused,

"Darren. You know him, don't you?"

I nod "why do you need him?" I asked,

"one word" he said "kill"

I looked at him "w…why?"

"your going to tell me or not?" he asked, ignoring my question,

"No!"

"Well… you wont tell me so I can go to him…" he stated, getting even closer to me "I'll make him came to me"

He was so close to me…

And then…

Every thing want black…

TBC…

* * *

R&R! 


	2. evil? good? Japanese?

I opened my eyes, looking around I noticed that I was in a dark room, it was night, and that guy was there…

"You woke up" he said,

"W…what is this place?" I asked,

"It doesn't matter," he said simply,

"Well, at last tell me your name!" I said, a bit frustrated,

"Steve" he said,

"…" That name was familiar "D…Darren told me about you…you were his friend…" I remembered Darren telling me about a guy named Steve,

"I was… until he betrayed me," Steve answered,

"D…Darren will never do that!" I shouted,

He didn't answer this time, instead he just looked at me for a few seconds and then "You like him, don't you? In _that_ way?" he asked,

"I…" I started, and then a small smile appeared on my face, I nodded,

"Why?" he asked,

"Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai (1)" I answered,

"I don't understand…?"  
"Japanese" I answered, "it means 'I like what I like it can't be helped'"

"I see"

We were in silence then.

* * *

I apparently fall asleep, because it was morning when I opened my eyes, 

"Morning sleeping beauty" Steve said,

"G…good morning" I said,

"You slept well?" he asked,

I nodded 'he's actually really nice' I said to myself,

"Good" he smiled,

'He's kind of cute' I thought 'Wait! No bad Evra! I like Darren! And Steve wants to kill Darren! He's **NOT** cute! NO!'

"So…Evra, right?"

I nodded,

"Will you tall me where's Darren?" he asked,

"So you can kill him? I don't think so!" I shouted, 'See! He's **NOT** cute!'

"Relax! I was kidding!" he said with a smile,

"Ooohh…sorry" 'OK… maybe he is… a little bit…cute…only a little bit…but definitely not cute like Darren! Definitely!'

"'s OK" he said,

"So… are you going to let me go?" I asked,

"No" he said simply,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because if you're not going to tell me where's Darren, He'll have to come to me, and he'll come if you're here" he answered,

I sighed,

"At last we're getting along!" he said,

"Well…yah" I said, he _was_ right.

* * *

I don't know how many day's I was with Steve, I lost the track of time, but it didn't really matter, Steve, apparently, is a really nice guy, 

"So…you speak Japanese," said Steve,

"Not only" I said smiling,

"Really? The only language I speak is English," said Steve,

"I always had a talent for languages," I said "I can teach you a few words if you'd like to"

"Sure, thanks"

"No problem. What words do you want me to teach you?"

"Emmm…how about… blood?"

"Blood, ha? What an interesting choice" I said with a smile "in Japanese?"

"In any language you want"

"Well, in Spanish it's sangre, and in Hebrew it's dam"

"And…let's test your Japanese…how do you say… snake?"

"Hebi" I answered,

"And… heart?" since when we got so close?

"Kokoro" I said softly,

"And…lo…" he started, whispering,

"Love?" I asked, whispering as well,

He nodded,

"Ai" I said, whispering,

I could feel his lips, the soft touch, like the wings of a butterfly, an…

"No! This is soooooooooo not good!" I said suddenly,

"S…sorry" said Steve,

"I…it's ok" I said, if I looked like a human, I'll probably be completely red,

Let's just forget it happened, OK?" he said,

I nodded.

The rest of the night we passed in silence.

TBC

* * *

(1) I got that part from a name of an anime,it's short name is "sukisho".really good anime!

and...

Is this the 1st SteveEvra fic?...

ever?

well...

sorry you guys had t wait...

love ya all!

and TY for your review!


End file.
